


【里古加】三个火枪手

by Clara1998



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, ntr, 囚禁, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara1998/pseuds/Clara1998
Summary: 一个坦率淫荡的兼职站街boy加洛，和他的养父古雷的旧情人里欧之间的故事。里欧总攻，加洛结尾前喜欢古雷，但他们都是受。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Kray Foresight, Lio Fotia/Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 里加 - Relationship, 里古 - Relationship, 里欧/古雷/里古
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

“我就不去了，酒精对我可不起作用。”

露琪亚两手枕在脑后，不明白为什么加洛总是不参加全队出行的集体活动：

“诶~~可是加洛最近心情不是很差吗？一起去泡吧快乐一下吧。”

加洛脱掉白天在火场里弄得脏兮兮的黑背心，毫不在意地裸露出自己赤裸裸的胸膛，上头布满新旧交替的吻痕：

“你们去好好玩吧，晚上我有更快活的事要干。”

露琪亚坐在弹力球上吮着棒棒糖，眼睛一眨不眨地观察着加洛的乳头。白天的时候她就好奇，加洛的胸本来就很大，今天看起来比平常还肿了一圈，像女人一样把黑色的背心高高顶起。直到现在，她才看见加洛乳头两边不知道被谁对称地咬出两圈牙印，规整的牙口陷进肉里。大概是因为因为白天在火场横冲直撞，结痂的伤口反复裂开，现在似乎肿的更高了，边角还挂着浓稠的血痕。

加洛在柜子里噼里啪啦翻找着，终于翻出两只叠得破破烂烂的创口贴。创口贴贴在乳头上，根本遮不住伤痕，反而比普通的乳贴看着更加色气满满，露琪亚的脸瞬间红到了脖子根。

她不好意思地扭过脸道：“下次中午去吃火山地狱玛格丽特披萨的时候我也不叫你了！”

她话音刚落，一旁的队友拍了拍她的肩膀：“别这样，每个人都有自己的解压方式嘛，最近大家压力都很大，加洛每次在火场上都冲在最前面，也很不容易啊！”

加洛换上一件一模一样的黑色背心，只是这件似乎有些缩水，比刚刚那件小了一圈，连他腋下的咬痕都遮不住。那咬痕位置刁钻，也不知是谁专挑那里下口。

他拦过露琪亚的肩膀，像哄小孩一样蹭了蹭她的脸：“下次一定跟你们一起去。”

他跟剩下的队友打了个招呼，一个人大步离开了更衣室。近日烈焰救火队每个人压力都很大。尽管蔓延全球的特大火灾已经过去三十年，但是世界各地依然不断有人类突然变异成“燃烧者”。光是A城区，每天都要发生六到十起燃烧事件。由于白天高强度的工作，缩减过一次人数的救火队再次扩招，开始了轮班制。就算这样，队员们还会隔三差五地结伴去夜店，麻痹自己白天被火焰疯狂炙烤的神经。

但酒精带来的虚假愉悦感根本对加洛而言不值一提，他的压力来源也从来不是白天的工作。他自己心里清楚，世上只有一个人能给他压力——那就是古雷。

他骑着摩托车在熙熙攘攘的人群中穿梭而过，享受着夏季晚上比烈火热浪温度低得多的晚风。披萨店的新开了一个单品零售窗口，鸡肉和牛肉混合炙烤的香味从里面窜出来，他鼻子一痒，摁着油门的手一个倾斜，拐到披萨店门口混入人群中，排起了长队。

不时有目光落在他胸口，有人在看他的吻痕，有人在看他的徽章，零碎闲话顺着风传进他耳朵里，可他毫不在意。

前面是一对父子在排队，男人拎着大包小包的东西，法式长棍面包从塑料口袋探出来。小男孩看上去十三四岁，这个时候的男孩子还没到发育期，个子还不算高，但很快不用多久就会超过他的父亲。男孩牵着父亲的衣服下摆，不时回头悄悄打量着他。

加洛冲他露出无比和蔼的一笑。他曾经也和古雷拥有这样的好时光，他刚被古雷抱回家的时候，个子才到古雷的大腿，但就算他后来像春笋拔苗似的长，最终也没能超过古雷，堪堪才到他的胸口。

他比同龄人要晚熟，在他十三四岁的时候，深更半夜别的男孩都挤在一张床上看黄片，打飞机，只有他一个人在体育场上负重竞走，在基地打拳训练，还不知道欲望为何物。他的脑子全盘围绕他的养父转，尽塞满了古雷灌输给他的高尚念头，从来没考虑过别的东西。

“总有一天，我会变得和旦那一样强大，如果旦那遇到危险，我就可以像旦那当初拯救我一样，拯救旦那。”

那时候这是他唯一的心愿，他也对此信心满满——既然旦那像英雄一样守护着这座城市，他就一定要守护好这么伟大的旦那。

可高尚到荒诞只需要一瞬，肮脏龌龊的欲望来得猝不及防。

如果说他以前和这位普罗米波利斯的行政官还能住在一个屋檐下，以养父子的名义相处，相安无事的一切在他发现自己暗恋着自己养父，没头没脑地冲上去表白的时候，天翻地覆。

古雷从不忌惮在加洛面前袒露自己的躯体，甚至将被养子服侍着沐浴当作天经地义的事。当他将躯体沉进浴缸温水里的时候，小小的加洛就赤着脚跑过地板，抱着他的衣物，塞进洗衣机里。

但在加洛接近十八岁的某一天，古雷像往常一样将汗津津的T恤扔进他怀里，任加洛半跪下身，解开他的裤扣，脱掉他的内裤。

加洛暴露在古雷杂乱旺盛的黑色丛林前，鼻尖碰到古雷两股间巨大隆起的生殖器官，汗水、尿水和精液混杂成刺激的荷尔蒙味道窜进他的鼻腔，敲得他颅骨一震，突然间，他就清醒了。

——他对古雷满怀的那种几乎能溢出来的复杂情感，根本就不是所谓干净纯粹的崇敬，而是夹杂着欲念的爱慕。

古雷进到浴室里很久，加洛还站在门口没有离去。木门不透光，他什么也看不见，手里抱着古雷汗津津的贴身衣物，他鬼使神差地将脸埋了进去，和古雷下身类似的汗味铺天盖地地笼罩了他，加洛下身的阳具高高昂起，在哗啦啦的水声中顶着裤子粗糙的布料，磨蹭了没到七秒，第一次遗了精。

从那以后，他的脑袋里其他关于古雷一切都像空气般被抽空。他躺在床上，抓着自己那只有古雷一半大小的东西来回撸动，眼前徘徊的全是古雷线条饱满的脊背，形状漂亮的腹肌，浑圆结实的臀部，还有转过身来，潜伏在黑色森林里的巨兽。

古雷对这件事一无所知，他的头总是高高扬起，根本看不到跪在地上脱自己裤子的养子已经完全性成熟。加洛两腿之间的阳具急不可耐，从夹紧的饱满的大腿肌肉里探出脑袋，无奈粗糙的布料紧压着，它只能哭泣着翘首以盼，前列腺液抑制不住地流出来，在白色的布料上染下深深的泪痕。

加洛以前都是不管做什么，先往上冲了再说，可面对自己对养父的可耻欲念，他第一次感受到了无所适从。他既羞耻又忏悔，提也不敢提，可下腹的东西不饶他，每次平息下去不到一小时就自行起立，少年人多的是精气，在梦里也不能平静。

梦很真实。

他的养父把他赤条条地压在沙发上，掰开他的脚踝往上叠起，他从未被进入过的后穴被迫完全暴露在冰冷的空气，古雷口中呼出的热气是两腿间唯一的热量来源。他的身体柔韧性很好，阳具充血勃起，翘得老高，身体被叠起来的时候几乎都能伸出舌头舔到自己往外渗水的龟头。他听见衣服摩擦稀索的声音，身前传来皮带扣解开“啪嗒”一声的轻响，一个滚烫尖锐的物什抵住他的肛口，用力往里挺进——

每每到这里，梦就醒了。

长到16岁的加洛还是处子一个，实在想象不出来被插进身体到底是什么感受。但梦里还出现了很多他小时候的事，懵懂时期被忽略的细节，在梦境里被无限放大。

梦里，他住进古雷家不久，有一个男人在空荡的别墅里反复出现。他不记得那个男人的样子，因为那个人总是凭空出现在他养父的卧室，之后又凭空消失。只有一次，他半夜偷偷打开房门，看见了那个人走下楼梯喝水。

男人站在厨房里，下身只穿了一条白色的内裤，腿很瘦长，覆着白而薄的一层肌肉。他听见水倒进杯子里由低沉到尖锐的“哗哗”声，悄无声息地从楼梯后探出脑袋，看见男人身上穿着他养父常穿的那件宽大的衬衫，阴茎像欲求未满一样将内裤顶得老高。男人仰起头喝水，淡青色的短发垂在脑后，上面跳动着无数金色的光点，像是付之一炬的荒野麦田上方浮游着的耀眼火星。

加洛无法判断那光点是由于梦境，还是因为那人是燃烧者。

男人喝完水，赤脚踩着台阶，又走回他养父的房间里，没过多久，加洛听见楼上传来断断续续地说话声，很快就变成了男人情动嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

这个梦让加洛彻底放弃了抵抗。既然他养父接受男人，那么别人可以，他凭什么不可以。再一次服侍古雷沐浴，他在帮古雷裤子脱到一半的时候下定决心，手扒拉在古雷内裤两端，捧着古雷的屁股就开始表白。

“旦那，我喜欢你！”

古雷脸上一如往常挂着和善的笑容，难得俯身看他：

“我知道，我也喜欢你。”

“不，我对您的喜欢，已经不是那种仰望着就能满足的喜欢了！”

加洛认真望着古雷，大声道：“我想要和您发生肉体关系，不，超越了肉体关系，我对您的喜欢是……”

加洛终于想到一个措辞：“我想要给您生孩子！”

“……”古雷一时无言。先不提男人要怎么生孩子，命根子被捏在加洛手里，他感到万分骑虎难下。

第一次在浴室门口，当着加洛的面，古雷把裤子提了起来。

“你多大了？”古雷从来没关心过这个养子的年龄，以及关于他的任何状况。对他来说，不过是多了一个好用的政治宣传工具，家里多了个娇贵点的仆人罢了。

完全提不起他性欲望的工具想要晋升为玩物，古雷第一次感到麻烦起来。

加洛规规矩矩地答道：“十七岁了。”

“哦，那还小。”古雷弯下身，像打发乞食的小狗那样拍了拍加洛的脸蛋，“等你再长两年再说吧。”

加洛失望又兴奋地低下了头。

他天真地以为古雷答应了他的愿望，说要再等两年就是再等两年，两年后他们就能名正言顺地发生关系。结果第二天，家里就来了军事学校的人，要将他接去封闭式训练。

古雷送他上了车，背着手，笑容和蔼：“加油，加洛一定要长成让我骄傲的存在啊！”

加洛以为这也是古雷对自己心声的回应，想到他进了学校就能被训练成古雷喜欢的模样，激动得满口答应。到了那里，他才知道这座学校除了开设传统的机械、搏斗、医学课程，还对学员的身体进行全方位的开发调教，确保他们个个变成在床上能让敌人意乱情迷、彻底缴械的骚货。

加洛向一名陌生的老师交代出了自己的处子之身，这件事让他失眠了一夜，他不明白。古雷明明知道会发生这样的事，为什么不在将他送来之前，亲自占有他的身体？

但他没能难受太久，因为第二天，他就被开发、玩弄得更加彻底。他的身体被情药和玩具调教得烂熟，有段时间别人在他的脖子上吹口气他都能勃起。他曾经塞着口环，锁住精口，在众目睽睽之下光着身子，撅开两片隆凸的臀部，用敏感柔软的屁眼压住绳结，脸上涕泪横流，却叫都叫不出来，从体育场的东边走到西边，肠道流出黏腻湿稠的淫液，淅淅沥沥流了一地。任何人看到了这段视频，估计都无法将他和古雷政绩宣传片上的少年联系到一起。

他二十一岁时毕业，正好赶上烈焰救火队扩招，古雷一封信把他塞了进去，根本不同他见面。

他如今已经不是当初那个什么都不懂的加洛了，四年，他有足够的时间思考古雷对自己的真实想法。他的结论是古雷爱他，不然也不会处处为了自己的前途着想，只是没办法给予自己更深一层次的爱罢了。或许是自己早年练就的体型不合他的胃口，他还记得那个在古雷卧室流连过的少年是多么清瘦。可古雷怎么就不试一试呢？

加洛撅着屁股被不同男人肏干，用不同的东西塞进自己身体里的时候反复想——古雷应该跟他试一试，只要试过一次，就知道他干起来是多么带劲了。

他朝身后瞥了一眼，一个光着胳膊，头发蓬成一团的男人正一脸沉迷地吮他的屁眼。

就跟这个男人一样。

但进烈焰救火队也不是一点好处都没有，他第一次发现，尽管自己不是燃烧者，却对火焰充满了迷恋。他把这种迷恋称之为灭火之魂。他喜欢在火场里横冲直撞的感觉，别人眼中的蛮干对他来说是一种解压，尤其是火焰燃烧掉防火层，在他皮肤外层疯狂燎烧的滋味。高温的火焰席卷的痛感和烟熏火燎的刺激足以让他忘记古雷的冷漠和无情，忘记求而不得、隔靴搔痒的痛苦。

明明他对古雷来说，也是特别的存在，不是吗？

但这种快活只有他轮值的时候才能间歇性享受，在这之外的时间，他需要替代性的活动来打发时间，比如蹂躏身体和前列腺，勉强算得上是一种选择。

他站在店门口吃完披萨，骑着摩托开到一个逼仄阴暗的小巷。

这是A城区出了名的寻欢地。除了零零散散开着数家发廊，大多是些总是闭着门帘却亮着光的小店，即使不挂招牌，旁人也知道他们做的是什么营生。夜色还没降临，店门口和路边显眼的地方就被各式各样出来卖的男男女女给占满，昏暗的橘色灯光下一派热闹光景。但总体上，卖的比买的多。女人们的衣料大多绷着胸脯和屁股，乳沟和股缝清晰可见，稍微动动便一抖一翘。还有的女人穿着廉价粉色女仆裙装，或是紧身皮衣，印度沙丽或日本和服，花样百出。男人大多是清秀瘦弱，像加洛这种肌肉结实漂亮，只为追求快感不计价钱，还愿意躺在下面随意让人摆弄的少之又少。

因此就算他不挂靠，每天只找个没什么人的地方站着，也总有人慕名前来。

今天他的运气就不错。

还没到7点，一辆货车停到了他的面前。货车后面拉的集装箱旧得掉漆，车身零件如碎片般斑驳，像是用金属随意组装起来的。玻璃窗摇下，一个青年探出头来。他胳膊撑在窗沿上，亮紫色的眼眸在暗黄色的灯光下流出点点红光，瞳孔闪烁着微妙而古怪的情绪。

“加洛？”

每天带着一身吻痕光着胳膊在火场里横冲直撞，像他这样烈焰救火队的队员，在整个普罗米波利斯共和国找不出第二个，青年认得他，加洛一点也不觉得奇怪。

他打量着来人。青年眉目俊美，虽然光裸的手臂依稀能看见肌肉线条，但总体上算是瘦弱。加洛虽然偏好古雷那样比自己更加强壮的外形，但比自己强壮的嫖客实在是可遇不可求。更重要的是……

他的视线游移到青年淡青色的短发上，光滑的发丝被夜风轻轻撩起，流动着明灭的金光。

——现实和梦境完美重叠在了一起。

加洛手插进下身消防服的口袋里，试探性地挑起眉梢，懒懒地问道：

“买？”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里加，公共场合，类似拳交

（二）

里欧额头的青筋不受控制地一跳。

居然真的是加洛。

他不是不知道加洛玩得开，但他怎么也想不到加洛身上的吻痕是这么来的。他一直以为加洛是有伴了，那个壮的像山峦一般、总是眯着眼俯瞰天下的行政官，每次在电视上见，里欧都要恍惚一下，多年前那个挣扎青涩的学生确实是不见了，古雷的面相在欲求不满的路子上一去不返。

里欧的视线划过加洛的脖颈，凝在他胸部边缘未愈的咬痕上。火场中，他是火焰的主宰，光热以他为中心向八方弥散，就算是冰冻警戒队也只敢站在外围用冰冻枪冲他扫射，可加洛才是人们目光的焦点。这家伙就像不怕死一样，总往火焰最汹涌最炽烈的地方冲，也总能找到他。

光焰灼热耀眼，击败远道而来的日光。加洛脸熏得赤红，汗水濡湿他海蓝色的头发，一滴一滴如溪水般汇聚到下巴上。可他的脸上一点看不出难受，反而只是毫不在意地用手抹掉，紧盯着自己的眼睛里兴奋闪耀，仿佛他是什么令人心驰神往的猎物。

回回要他手下留情才能逃脱升天的家伙竟然也敢将他当做猎物。里欧神色冰冷，目露嗤笑，眼睁睁看着加洛全身的防火液被火蒸干，手上的刀不留情，扒光他浑身的装备和衣物，让他浑身凌乱的吻痕和鞭伤无所遁形。

第一次隔着机甲头盔看见时，里欧脸都红了，手一抖刀没拿稳，又不忍伤人，才被加洛占了一次上风。他以为只是凑巧撞上加洛从哪个欢好场上下来，没想到次次如此。加洛像是不知道自己浑身全是情欲骚味一样，回回被扒光得只剩底裤，还毫不在意地直扑向里欧，知道的当他是在生死场上拼杀，不知道的还以为哪家不知羞耻的牝犬从笼子里逃了出来，不分场合地发情求欢呢。里欧一向自矜，不想看，又不得不看，结果看得久了，加洛身上的每一处隆起和凹陷皆如刻章般印进他的脑子里，如同观摩了无数遍的裸体春宫，他只需要瞟一眼，就知道加洛身体哪个部位咬痕和鞭伤又发生了变化，比对自己的身体还要熟稔。

日复一日如此，后遗症在所难免。白日加洛赤裸裸的肉体在眼前晃，晚上就要入他梦来。男人紧实的腹肌下套着贴合丝滑的黑色内裤，岔开腿扭着腰在他眼前晃，鼓胀软趴的器官没有勃起，还在他凑到他脸前来，像是要他舔，不知是勾引还是嘲笑他。里欧倘若没忍住诱惑，伸了手，还没碰到男人内裤边缘，加洛就要把腰缩回去，屁股往后高高一撅，露出那个他司空见惯的憨憨傻笑。

这家伙，别人恨不得把他啃食干净，他还当是游戏，满身欲痕还一脸天真——里欧在梦里失了顾忌，直接骂他——“真是婊子”。骂归骂，婊子归婊子，梦太虚了，里欧一次都没能真的把加洛扒光，摁在地上肏过。也难怪，加洛不知羞耻，里欧清醒的时候却惯常给人留体面，刀虽利落，火虽灵动，却也每每都避开要害部位，加洛浑身上下他处处都见过了，偏偏最肥沃最私密的那块地方他没见过。

那现在是梦还是真实呢？加洛这副样子明显就没遮掩过，古雷怎么舍得、怎么能忍受自己视为骄傲的养子出来站街？里欧有点恍惚，视线慢慢下移。

要想证明，只有一个办法。

加洛察觉到里欧的目光正盯着自己的本钱看，自己也低下头看了一眼，虽然来买他的都是慕名前来，但难免有几个误打误撞，不由出言提醒：

“事先说好，我不做上面那个。”

里欧觉得自己喉咙有些干涸，微微发涩。

白痴，谁看到他这副骚样还以为他能忍得住乖乖在上面呆着？白痴。

他抬起眼睫对上加洛的视线，眼珠朝四周虚转了一下：“这么多卖的，个个在下面，我为什么非得买你不可？”

他不常羞辱人，话说出来自己都打噎，脖子根处微微有些发红了，咬了一下舌尖，不让自己的生涩被加洛看出来。

而加洛大大咧咧地，完全看不出不好意思：

“因为我肏起来带劲儿啊，而且我比他们都便宜。”

他上前两步走到车窗前，阴影将里欧完全罩住了：“只要你功夫到家，鸡巴够硬，我白让你肏。”

加洛话说的轻快，完全没意识到他把自己形容的多么轻贱。尽管他白天看着不知羞耻，但一马当先挡在所有队友前面的样子像极了毛头小伙，嘴里嚷着灭火之魂，看着还是很阳光健气。里欧被他惊了一下，还没反应过来，加洛的手突然伸进车里，把他包裹在裤子里的阳具捏个正着。

里欧虽然是第一次来这条街，但每晚都会开着车在城市里徘徊，查探有没有刚刚觉醒、找不到组织的燃烧者，所以此时此刻他没穿机甲，上身是灰色亚麻衬衫，下身是黑色长裤，忽略他开的这辆不伦不类的车，看上去像个正经人家的公子。他阴茎隔着裤子被加洛捻在手里，富有弹力的指腹来回搓揉，里欧本来就半硬不硬的，一下子被加洛给彻底揉醒了，龟头顶着布料高高弹起，出于燃烧者的体质原因，阳具的热度疾速上升，像是恨不得给裤子烫出个洞，立马从里面蹦出来一样。

加洛完全没发现有什么不对，他摸过的鸡巴没有几十也有上百，特别是以前在学校里，什么款型的没见过，他思量着价钱，认真评估着他的客户。

“嗯……一般，算你半价吧。”

“……”里欧的生涩感立即被加洛的评价生生逼了下去。

开什么玩笑！燃烧者只要不刻意控制火焰，外貌基本固定在觉醒那年，每次烈火燃尽血肉重生，都变回燃烧前的模样。他年纪比加洛大上一轮，怎么搞得像是被他比下去了一样！

他心里泛怒，但面上按兵不动，只是目光更锐利了些：“证明一下。”

“什么？”

里欧手绕过加洛的身体，落到他浑圆饱满的臀瓣上，狠狠一揉：“你不是说你肏起来带劲儿吗，那你后面这个地方，”他手指隔着两层布料，朝加洛屁眼处狠狠一抵。不摸还好，一凑到这，他才发现加洛的臀肉在以不紧不慢的频率轻微震动着。

这家伙，居然这么骚，没接到客的时候就往屁眼里面塞跳蛋？

加洛比坐着的里欧高出一截。他将身子压在窗沿上，让里欧的手摸的更方便。他跟里欧眼对眼，毫不在意地自卖自夸起来：“我屁股经历过专业训练，紧起来，保管你一根手指头也没法插，但你要是够大，”他伸出手指，在里欧面前虚虚比了一个尺寸，“矿泉水瓶也能全塞进去。”

说完，他低头看了里欧昂着的小兄弟一眼，言下之意就是“你不够大”了。

里欧被火烧得心慌，趁说话的间隙轻轻喘了一口气：“把裤子脱了。”

加洛不明所以地看着他。

里欧从一旁凹槽里抽出一个矿泉水瓶：“证明。就在这里，塞给我看。”

“……”

加洛的身子微微往外抽离，冷风从他身后灌了进来，他接过矿泉水瓶的手有些迟疑，不安地向右边望了过去。里欧在这里呆的有些久了，不远处没接上客的浪荡女裸着腿朝他们这边偷瞄，对上加洛的视线，轻率地吹了一声口哨。

里欧心里松了一口气，他以为他终于踩到加洛的底线了，这人还没有那么堕落和不堪。如果加洛拒绝，他就让他上车，第一次见面的嫖客提出这种无礼的要求，对加洛这种不靠卖屁股维生的站街男来说，着实太过了。可没想到加洛转回头来，眼里压抑不住地全是兴奋，像是寻到了什么新玩法，轻快地答应：

“——好啊。”

他张口咬住矿泉水盖顶，三下五除二解开了裤扣。加洛的消防服为了防掉落，腰两侧安全带绕进大腿内侧，紧紧绑了一圈，像贞操带一样勒住加洛的鸡巴，鼓出中间。里欧都不知道加洛这类欲求不满的骚货是怎么忍得了这种束缚的。本来就松垮的消防裤被褪到大腿根上，加洛原地转圈，背对着里欧，在冷风和街边妓女的尖笑声中高高撅起屁股，好让里欧将他的表演看得清楚。他伸手将三角内裤扒拉到一边，露出水光淋漓的屁眼，矿泉水瓶尖的那头刚塞进一个头，他才突然想起肠道里还放着跳蛋。

他吃力地扭过头，看向车厢里稳稳坐着的里欧：“你能把手伸进去，帮我把跳蛋掏出来吗”

他缩了缩肚子，用力瘪了瘪肠道，像生产一样将跳蛋挤出了一个头，一个紫色的塑料玩意在他屁眼处褶皱的肉里若隐若现。

“不拿出来，你就塞不进去了吗？”

加洛瞳孔微微一缩。

像是受了刺激，他握着矿泉水瓶的手都颤抖起来，自从离开军校后，小市民玩法单一见识短浅，他就没接到过这么爽的活了。他毫不犹豫地将矿泉水抵上菊花口，用力往里面一插，菊口的肉受挤压，褶皱密了起来，一周向里面凹了进去。进去了几寸，矿泉水瓶卡了一下，加洛动作顿住，往外轻轻一拉，翻出粉嫩的肠肉，水瓶上沾满他的肠液，淫水不受控制地从里面涌出来，但加洛很快又一个用力，水瓶更深的没了进去，将水浪都堵住了。他在寒风里轻轻喘着气，屁股蛋因为快感和轻微的羞耻感慢慢涨红，屁眼像鸡巴套子一样被捅开，不可思议又毫不费力地地被扩张到拳头大小，褶皱都被拉平了，矿泉水瓶极其顺滑地往里面插进了半截。

“嗯、啊……”加洛舒爽地叫出声，像是还能吃下更多，兴奋地扭起屁股，可他手上还没用力，身体突然失去了平衡，腾空而起——里欧终于忍无可忍，胳膊拦住他的腰捞着他将他从窗户拖进了车厢里，里欧纤瘦而有力地腿接住了加洛的身子，扬起的鸡巴刚好抵住在肠道里卡得紧紧的矿泉水瓶，又是重重往里一顶，加洛前列腺一痛，爽得叫出了声，口水顺着嘴角流到了里欧的大腿上。

“啊，好爽——”

“肏！”里欧终于败光自己的修养，恶狠狠骂了句脏活，“骚货！”

矿泉水瓶压着跳蛋抵在前列腺上疯狂震动，加洛快活地有些失神了，身体克制不住地剧烈抽搐：“啊啊啊啊啊我是骚货——你、你干什么！”

里欧愤恨地将矿泉水瓶从加洛的屁眼里抽出来，擦都不擦连着他的肠液插进加洛大张的嘴里，不让他再发出一点让人听了就恨不得捅穿他的声音。

“呜呜呜呜呜——”快感抽离地比潮水还迅速，加洛不满地大叫起来，但他很快就消停了——里欧瘦长如枝骨般的手指探进了他的肠道，取代了矿泉水瓶的位置。加洛的屁眼开得很大，但恢复迅速，里欧手掌伸进去半截就卡住了，在拥挤的肠肉间努力往里挤去。加洛是个合格的婊子，来站街之前肠道清理地非常干净，里欧只摸到顺滑湿漉的肠液。

加洛面色潮红，嘴里插着矿泉水瓶，眼神迷离地望着里欧，完全没注意到汽车已经启动了。里欧一手握着方向盘，另一只手很快就勾到了加洛身体深处的跳蛋，指尖灵活地一卷将跳蛋勾了出来，脸色青白地望窗外一甩。

“啪”一声，加洛听到自己屁眼里的小机器撞到墙上破碎的声音，上身猛地抬起来，直眉瞪眼，仿佛碎掉的不是跳蛋，而是他可怜的心脏。里欧看都没看他，刚从他肠道里伸出来的手摁住他的奶子，将他的身体轻而易举地压在自己的大腿上，在加洛的黑背心上留下一个水渍深色的掌印。

加洛又是吃痛地一叫，这次是他胸口的咬伤被扯开了，血珠从里面渗了出来，但里欧毫不知情，只当他浪。加洛的手要去拔嘴里的矿泉水瓶，里欧就把他的两只手腕都牢牢扣在水瓶上方。

车辆驶进一个更加昏暗的小巷，连路灯都没有，鸦雀无声的黑暗如同潮水一般涌进来。

加洛迎着汽车顶端橘黄的灯光窥探向里欧的脸。里欧脸色青白，嘴唇紧抿，不知道在想些什么。

这时候，加洛才微微清醒过来，肌肉倏地绷紧——里欧身躯纤弱，却能爆发出令他都动弹不得的力气。

……这家伙，不会是什么杀人魔吧。

TBC.

（里欧：不，我只是急色——）


	3. Chapter 3

卡车长驱直入，紧接着拐进一个胡同，在最深处停稳。车内橘色的灯光映亮四周封闭斑驳的水泥墙，冷风从窗户的缝隙灌进，捎来一片寂静中树枝摩擦墙壁的“沙沙声。”

加洛刚刚过度兴奋，淫液如流水般涌出被拓宽的肠道，将消防裤的硬挺的布料浸得湿透。里欧松开加洛的手，他的大腿都被捂得湿漉漉的，膝盖顶了顶加洛因为僵硬而肌肉紧绷的屁股：“到后面去。”

加洛飞快用眼神扫了一下里欧的身板，经验熟练地确认过身下依然硬着的那玩意儿是男人的鸡巴而不是枪之后，动作利落地跳下车。胡同里太过逼仄，一片漆黑中他的鼻尖在墙上猛地一层，细微的痛感爬上鼻梁，他艰难地转过身望向里欧：

“就在这里？”

里欧脚踏在踏板上，一顿，显然刚刚他的脑子被无缘故的恼怒和突如其来的欲望给夹了，车身几乎是挤在了逼仄的墙壁之间。他假装什么都没发生，侧身落到加洛空出的缝隙里，走到车尾打开了集装箱的后门。

后门“咣啷”一下打开，枝桠上有雀鸟被惊走。里欧对准加洛，伸出食指微微一勾：“过来。”

不知道为什么，加洛觉得这个动作莫名地熟悉。他深吸了一口气，收起胸膛，紧缩着臀肉贴着墙缝朝里欧走去。他不是没有接过更加寒碜的活，只要鸡巴够大活够好，你情我愿的事，在哪都好说。但两个人已经开了一段路了，加洛以为目的地至少是个廉价的色情旅馆，而不是随便哪个停车场都能搞起来的卡车后箱。

里欧完全不觉得有什么问题，事实上，他伪造的ID卡在普罗米波利斯去旅馆开房是铁定会露馅，只能应付常规检查。

他身体里涌动的冲动与欲望被凉风一吹，此刻已缓缓平息下去，然而关上箱门一转头，他就看见加洛撅着屁股，正跪在地上。空旷的集装箱足以站下十几个成年人，可加洛像是刚刚得到了什么特殊命令一般，如牝犬般扭着屁股朝集装箱深处爬去。

火红的消防裤随着加洛的动作来回摆动，里欧心底的火腾地蹿高。

他三两步走过去，一脚踹在在加洛的屁股上，吼道：“加洛·蒂莫斯！”

他这一脚力度很大，但加洛哼都没哼一下，窜出喉咙的吃痛的叫声被锁在紧抿的牙关里。加洛停了下来，感受着里欧停在他屁股上的位置，像是十分享受般，扭了扭，黑色皮靴的根部顺利地滑落到加洛的两股之间，仿佛里欧原本踹的就是那里，正在用脚碾加洛的屁眼一样。

尽管刚刚就见识过、不、是他一直知道加洛超越常人地淫荡，但见到眼前这一幕，里欧的瞳孔还是猛地一缩，小而破碎的火苗从他眼底窜出来。他一只腿曲着，宽松的长裤下露出半截漆黑的铁靴，靴身在从车头渗透进来的橘色灯光中微微发光。

加洛跪趴在地上，屁眼被压得入口的软肉都缩了进去，手掌摁在箱底被千人踩过的肮脏铁皮上，偷偷转头，可视线最高也只能触及里欧严丝合缝的袖口。踩在他屁眼上的脚一直静止着，加洛等了三四秒，干脆自己动了起来。

——这大概是一个第一次出来嫖娼、需要自己教导的客人。

加洛这样一想，明明没有屁眼被人含在嘴里爽，却像被突然打了兴奋剂一般动得越发卖力。他反向碾着里欧脚底，柔软的肉隔着布料蹭着坚硬的坡跟反复蹂躏，他感受着自己看不见的穴口被大幅度地来回拉扯，肛口的褶皱反反复复拉平，如饥似渴地伺候着自己屁股上这个没生命的物什，快感如潮漫过他的小腹向前端涌去，他紧咬的牙情不自禁地松开，粉嫩的舌尖情不自禁地从口中探出来，捎出情动的、享受的呻吟。

“唔……”他不知道今天的嫖客的名字，只能无意义地淫荡地叫着，叫声随着身体里的情潮一浪接着一浪，推动着集装箱内冷寂的空气向外涌去，突然，像是被揉开了，加洛屁股上的小嘴竟主动张开了口，嗤地一下吸住里欧的靴底突起。

“嗯——”

穴口被捅开，加洛享受地大声叫了出来，简直让人怀疑是不是他身后的人不动，他也能就这样自己玩到天明。

原先干涸的穴口又湿成一片，吸吮靴子的节奏欢快，汩汩的淫水从里面流了出来，浪荡得跟它的主人一样诚实。布料被浸软，加洛的肠液糊到里欧的靴面上，光滑的黑皮浸了水在微弱的灯光下愈发明亮。

就在他乐在其中还想渴求更多的时候，卡在他屁眼里的靴子却突然抽了出去，加洛的穴口猛然落了空，身后的箱底传来“嘭”的一声，肠道连接的软肉空虚地一张一合着，他跟着里欧抽走的那只脚，从自娱的情欲中不满又短暂地抽离出来。

但他以为身后的人要来真格的了，喘息着好心提醒道：

“我裤子后的口袋里有工具。”

只有一点他信心十足——没人能看他浪荡成这样还能无动于衷。他撅着屁股期待着，消防裤上那两个口袋本来是用来放扳手等工具用的，但更多地却是在他下班之后发挥作用。果然，身后传来“咯哒”一声，屁股两侧布料同时一弹，两只手将他屁股上的两个口袋打开，口袋里的小玩具顺着他的腰“乒铃乓啷”落了一地。

里欧只觉得脑子里如飓风过境一般空空如也，他蹲下身，晃神晃了好一会才辨认出来地上这堆乱七八糟的东西——拉珠、肛塞、两个备用跳蛋、催情剂、振动棒，甚至还有一个巨大的真人模拟肉棒，也不知道加洛是怎么把它们都塞进这两个口袋里的。他在这堆零散物什中拨弄半天，才终于找到一个极小的没有半点诚意的安全套。

这家伙大概是很喜欢被内射——他不怕染病吗！

里欧心底的焦躁越发强烈起来。或许是因为真的到了最后一步——只要他将自己胀到发痛的阴茎放到加洛的身体里，他就会像别的男人一样，成为加洛的嫖客。

这种焦躁感在他和加洛相遇的时候经常出现，回回在火场上碰见加洛他就来气。里欧以为这是因为他讨厌古雷，继而才会讨厌上他养大的小崽子。他讨厌加洛总是不知羞耻露着奶子发骚，讨厌他一次又一次地挑战自己不能随意杀人的底线，讨厌他反复地转进自己的梦里百般勾引——这确实不是梦了，因为这比梦更加糟糕，简直糟糕透顶。

可他为什么会这么想？

为什么发现加洛自甘堕落的真相后，他不仅不高兴，反而更加烦躁生气？ 

里欧的手指曲了曲，火焰凝在他的指尖即将化成灼热的绳索。有那么一刻，他想代古雷行父职，狠狠抽上加洛一顿，让这家伙好好清醒清醒，可在加洛视线转回向他的那一刻，他指尖一颤，火焰如碎光骤然消散。

他凭什么呢？

加洛是不是婊子，跟他有什么关系——婊子天生就该浪荡，他肏他就是了。

或许他现在这么生气，只是因为他讨厌加洛，不想跟讨厌的人做爱罢了。

里欧觉得自己找到了答案。

他不是那种惯于流连街头小巷、花钱买艳的男人，也无需如此。他在燃烧者中享有他人难以企及的威望，只要他表明自己想要，心甘情愿脱光衣服躺到他床上的男女不知凡几。他也从不屑于垂怜普通人的身体，太脆弱了，即使像加洛这种称得上是健硕的身体，只需他一个响指，皮肉连着骨头弹指间就会被烧成灰烬。

对于燃烧者来说，性爱不过是释放身体里咆哮嘶吼的燃烧欲望的方式之一。在湿黏的拥抱和交合中、在唇齿碰撞和十指紧扣的缠绵中，细胞毁灭又重生的死亡快感比性爱本身更加强烈——自己的火焰和对方的欲火剧烈碰撞，火蛇通过紧密交合的器官直接冲进对方的生殖通道，嵌入血管，肉体连着大脑一次又一次地燃烧成灰烬。不管紧紧相依的身躯来自亲密爱人还是街头路人，在反复碾压性的高潮中都恨不得为对方死上一千次一万次。

而跟普通人做爱就得加以克制，这样一笔买卖浪费金钱、浪费体力又浪费时间，实在得不偿失。

夜风拂得他后背发冷，他想要离开了。

里欧掀开外套，夹层里的口袋还有几百零钱，足以弥补加洛今晚的损失……或者，自己花钱帮他约一个？这个念头一出来，就立即被里欧心底陡然焦躁的情绪打断。

就在他还在思考究竟该如何开口的时候，加洛已经转身膝行，跪到他身前。他不知道这个男人在想什么，反正干就是了。他很坚定，他求而不得的只有他的养父，只有那个人才是这世界上最特殊的存在。毕业时，色诱这门课他得了三个A+。除了古雷·佛赛特，他不信有他加洛搞不定的男人。

在古雷主动从神坛上走下来前，在自己的世界里他决不允许有任何人同他并肩。

加洛动作很快，拉下裤链时里欧毫无察觉，他从缝隙里扯掉里欧的内裤，里欧的阴茎硬了太久，迫不及待地从洞里蹦了出来，“唰”地打在他的鼻子上。加洛的鼻子还留着刚刚的蹭伤，冷不丁往后一缩，但下一秒他又毫不介怀地迎身向前，将里欧的阴茎整个含进了嘴里。

“脏！”下体突然被潮湿柔软的口腔裹住，里欧连忙向后退去，龟头扯开一道透明粘稠的水线，直连在加洛探在空气里的舌尖上。

他今天在外面忙了一天，都想象不到自己那地方湿漉漉的裹了多少汗液。

加洛跪在地上，抬起头看他。里欧的眼膜外覆着一层极薄的火焰，在黑暗中，他看到的加洛蓝色的眼睛依然坦诚又明亮：

“你放心，我不脏。”

里欧一时哑然，不知如何作答。沉默中，加洛的手抓上他的大腿，让他无处可躲。

这次加洛吃得更深，嘴唇压到里欧杂乱的阴毛，舌头伸长了在落在上面一根一根的舔过，将积攒了一天的汗味吮吸的一干二净。同时，里欧的铃口被粗糙的舌根来回碾着，汹涌的快感猛冲向他的大脑，他的手从口袋里滑落出来，绿色的纸币零零散散飘落到地上。

一张纸币落到里欧的鸡巴上，被加洛用舌尖不屑地挑开，他的眼里只有里欧的两枚卵蛋，这才是他今夜的目标。他猛地一个深喉，将里欧的阴茎整个包裹住。里欧硕大的龟头压在他的喉部，他像是没有任何不适般，将嘴里的鸡巴吮地啧啧作响。他的舌尖还继续向上攀爬，灵活地在里欧的一枚卵蛋上迅速卷过，猛地一吸，过了数十秒才退了出去。来来回回吞吐了数十次，里欧的阴茎越来越烫，像是要被他的口水浇得着火了——这倒是个新体验。

他抬睫看向里欧，他背对着光源视野很暗，但橘色的暖光直射进里欧的眼睛里，眸色火烧云般漫开，亮得迷人。他今晚的这个客人确实帅得过分了，足以再减免掉另外的一半价钱。汗水和前列腺液的咸腥味冲晕了加洛的头脑，口腔里的软肉似乎马上就能被点燃，加洛几乎都要爱上他含着的这根鸡巴了，今晚不被这位客人插到才是他的损失。

可他感觉还没吸够，里欧就退了出去。

还没射精的鸡巴和口腔分开，发出“啪”的一声脆响，加洛不明所以地抬头看向他的客人：  
“我做得还不够好吗？”

就是做的太好了，里欧感觉自己整个身子都舒坦了下来，先前那些莫名其妙的想法都集中到了腹下，但他还没忘了自己是谁。他心虚地看向箱板上散落的零零散散的成人玩具，哑声问：“有眼罩吗？”

“有。”加洛答应得很快，但他没去已经散在地上的那堆里翻找，而是打开了自己身前的两个口袋。更多稀奇古怪的东西展现到里欧的眼前，他的眉梢骤然一跳。好半天，加洛才翻出了一个黑色的小布包，双手执着恭敬地递给里欧，像是献宝一般。

里欧在心底悄无声息地叹了一口气，明明做着淫贱之事，加洛却总是表现的理所当然，好像自己才是犯错的人。他犹豫地望着加洛的眼睛，那里面流着光，像是月华缀在蔚蓝的海上。

或许加洛口中的灭火之魂真的存在，此时此刻正跳跃在他的眼里。

里欧蒙住加洛眼里跳跃的光，在他脑后轻轻打了个结。

卡车发动机无人运转过久自动熄火，车厢里的灯骤然熄灭。深沉夜色里只剩下两抹火光，在里欧眼里跳动得越发快速，是这暧昧深夜里唯一的光源。

里欧俯下身，温热指尖划过加洛侧颈的动脉，眼中火光照亮加洛的脸庞：

“那我开始了。”

加洛觉得好笑：“您请便。”

这位客人也太客气了，总是能恰到好处地破坏掉他营造的气氛。

黑暗中，他挺着胸膛，感受到背心下摆被抓住，乖巧地抬起两只手，任里欧将他扒光。 他再一次感到了挫败，明明他刚刚已经把人舔硬成那样，这人还在不紧不慢地脱他的上半身，他就一点也不急着上他吗？

视线被遮挡让人忍不住胡思乱想，加洛担心里欧不会脱他的消防裤，他的鸡巴早就硬得发疯，想要出来透透气了，他火急火燎地摸上腰两边的绳索，把裤子褪到腿间，刚想躺下，胸口突然抽地一痛——

“这是谁干的？”

他胸口的创口贴被里欧扯掉了，昏茫中有热气拂过他乳头的咬痕，他自己胸口的咬伤再次化开，痒痒的。

“我也不知道。”加洛诚实作答。他身上大大小小的伤都是不同的人留下的，旧伤好了新伤又来，他不可能记得每一个人的名字——事实上，大部分人的名字，他都没有问过。

“嘶！”加洛另一个乳头上的创口贴也被撕掉了，上面有一个一模一样的对称的牙印，里欧的指尖燃着火，在上面轻轻一扫。

加洛身子痛得不由自主地往后一缩，嘴里听不出喜痛地溢出一声呻吟，但他很快又迎了回来、

指尖的火光骤然熄灭。

“为什么？”

加洛不懂里欧的意思。

“就算付了钱，他们也不该这样对你。”

即使在火场里，他也尽量控制着火焰避开加洛，生怕一个不小心会将加洛烧伤，加洛又怎么敢将自己的身体毫无防控地交到陌生人手上？

加洛两手向后撑在地面，将自己的胸脯高高撑起送到里欧眼前，怕他看不清他乳头的伤似的，语调坦然又轻快：“啊，当然是大爷我喜欢啊。”

“……什么？”

加洛匀出一只手打开裤子上的一个口袋，凭感觉翻找出几根捆扎严实的长鞭，他刚刚看里欧生涩，就没有拿给他这些：“你要是想，你也可以试试。”

他抬手，凭感觉将鞭子递到里欧声音传来的方向，手在空中举了好一会，却一直没有人接。

他主动打破了可能会变得十分漫长的沉默：“你不想要吗？”

对面的人没有回答他。一片寂静中起伏的喘息像是着了怒火，加洛不明白这人到底怎么回事，不喜欢就直说啊，也没人逼他用。他手还没缩回去，突然天地翻转，他整个人被翻了个个儿，膝盖被人钳制在手里，眩晕中一个滚烫又坚硬的东西抵上他的肛口，猝不及防地插了进去。

“你——”早就饥渴等待着喘息的甬道一下子被填满，加洛说到一半的话一瞬间被顶了回去，他觉得自己浑身上下的肌肉都活了过来，这男人的东西就跟烙铁似的，比他之前口交时想象的感觉还爽。

“唔……快动！”几秒后加洛感觉不太对劲，“我屁股快被你烫开花了！”

“……”

里欧动了几下，抿着唇不搭理他，以往这时候他就该跟身下的人抱成一团烧起来了，现在却只能将火焰压在身体里。火顺着血流直往鸡巴里窜，不烫才怪。

他掰开加洛的两条腿，大开大合地、漫无章法地肏着。上一次他这么干人，还是十多年前在古雷的床上。古雷不愿被成为燃烧者，一开始里欧只能通过这种方式将他体内的火焰吸走，可现在和那时又有不同，那时纯粹是为了疏导，现在却是为了爽。

爽个头啊！

里欧抬高加洛的腿，换了个更好进入的角度大力地肏了进去，在加洛的高声叫唤中，他进进出出的越来越快。加洛的肠壁软得要命，水多，又会吸人，进去了里欧就舒服地不想出来。可他觉得自己大概率比不上加洛以前的那些嫖客的，不会什么花样。但加洛的表现热情地过分，颈线很给他面子地绷得笔直，他每捅一下，加洛都叫得快活又兴奋。印象里，古雷都没有加洛这么会叫，加洛表现得仿佛是第一次这么爽一样。

里欧喘着气，汗珠顺着他的额角一滴一滴滑落在箱底上，他不是不爽，但克制燃烧的冲动比情欲更要命，这样下去，他还能好好地射精吗？

为了让里欧进出的更方便，加洛一只脚踩在地上，腿曲着，臀部腾空。汗珠落到地上，化成一簇又一簇跳跃的火苗。火苗围在两人身侧错落滚动，加洛紧绷的肌肉被明明灭灭的火舌照亮，在青红交错的光下仿佛完美的人体雕像。不知是由于里欧的鸡巴还是这个姿势，他的身体不住战栗痉挛，仿佛一直高潮迭起。 

“你——”

“里欧，”里欧从干人的间隙里抬起头，“我叫里欧·佛提亚。”

“啊啊——好棒——里欧，”加洛快活又兴奋地叫着，但这个姿势维持太久了，一时槽多无口，“你的鸡巴要是再粗一点就好了，总是插不到大爷的前列腺啊！”

“？？？”

里欧刚好挺进到最深处，听到这话，下腹一松，一股浓精射进加洛身体最深处。他怔怔地提着加洛的屁股，浑身欲火像是被泼了一盆冷水，连带着四处流散的小火苗都跟他的鸡巴一起萎了下去，一时间不知道如何是好。

原来他这么努力，都是做无用功？

加洛几近被烘干的肠道再次被浸得湿透，可却突然空荡下来，情潮骤离，他慌慌张张撑起上半身，意识到刚刚难得的兴奋竟使他失言了：“对不起，我不是说你不够好，你确实已经够长了，就是不够粗的话没办法所有地方都顾及到——”

“你就是这么做婊子的？”

里欧冷冷地打断他。

话一说出口，他自己先愣住了。

他难堪地转过头去，又想起来加洛根本看不见他现在的样子，没好气地将加洛的屁股摔回箱底。他手一伸，扯下了加洛眼睛上扎着的黑布擦自己的鸡巴。精液太粘稠了，布料吸不住，里欧糊了一手，突然又想起了自己刚刚没带套。

按照加洛的标准，他裤子里塞的那个套自己应该是能戴下的……不对，怎么可能戴的下呢！

里欧拉起内裤想着，要不干脆走人，加洛的手突然从身侧斜伸过来：

“要纸巾吗？”

“……”

“除了刚才，我一直都是很专业的。”

“……谢谢。”

不过好歹刚刚算是成功射精了……里欧扯过纸巾，来回地擦手。 出来买个春买的一肚子气，以后再也不干这种蠢事了。

以后再也不买这个男人了——加洛觉得里欧不用说话，这几个大字已经快刻进他脑门上了。加洛不好意思地挠了挠头，说实话刚刚他还是很爽的，他这个卖的都爽到了，让买的人不满意实在说不过去。

“要不这次免单？你下次再来找我。”

里欧擦手的动作一顿，这时他才想起来钱还散在地上。毕竟是自己的火，没把大把的钞票烧得干净。他蹲下身拾钱，加洛也赶紧蹲下帮他把钱一张一张地拾好。

加洛想把钱给里欧，里欧连带着自己捡的往加洛手里一堆：

“不用了，谢谢。”

说完，里欧要去开箱门。封闭的空气里满是浑浊腥湿的精液味，他刚走了一步，加洛突然拽住了他的裤脚：“那下次给你免单。”

里欧回头看他，不明所以地回头，冷着脸望他。

加洛小心翼翼地问：“下下次，也可以免单……我还想找你，行吗？”

突然间，里欧懂了什么，他眉头松动开，扭过头，抿了抿唇角，压住呼之欲出的笑意。

打开门，夜风窜进来，松针和露水的气息幽幽袭来，复杂浑浊的气味一哄而散。他若无其事地咳嗽了一声，坐回加洛身边，板着脸道：

“我不懂你什么意思。”

“意思就是，”加洛突然侧过身，郑重其事地将里欧的双手抓在掌心，“你干的我很爽，很舒服，我特别喜欢你的鸡巴，我从来没见过像你这样的男人……”

“行了行了！”里欧双颊蓦地一红，刚刚身体里下去的热度瞬间又起来了。他装出一副没办法的样子，“有笔吗？”

事实证明，加洛就是个叮当猫，他翻出一只马克笔递给里欧。里欧接过，想了想，突然勾起了唇角。

加洛还没反应过来是怎么回事，里欧漂亮的脸就已经放大，凑到眼前，冰凉的触感落上他的额头，一时间，他眉头皱都不敢皱，看着里欧一本正经的神态，静静地发呆。

月光从斜侧角偷溜进来，里欧的侧脸如玉般细腻光滑。

“回去打电话给我。”

里欧十分满意自己的杰作，左看又看，又给加洛脸两边添了两搓小胡子。

真像叮当猫啊。

他满意了，难得地露出一个心满意足的笑容，眼珠一动，望向加洛的眼睛，突然间动作定住了。

幽蓝的灭火之魂在加洛的眼里跳动，里面映出了自己的模样。

灭火之魂被笼上一层茫然的雾气。

等他反应过来，一吻已如蜻蜓点水般结束，他俩呆愣着凝视着对方。

“……为什么吻我？”加洛茫然地问道。

在床上，加洛被无数人吻过，但从来没有人在事后吻过他。

亲吻……难道不是助兴用的吗？

里欧这才意识到自己做了什么。他唰地转过头去，身体里一阵燥热。

所以干了一炮，他就变得不讨厌这个古雷养大的小崽子了吗？

“我也不知道。”里欧将笔一合，甩回加洛怀里，起身大步出了集装箱。

就当是太高兴了吧，里欧面带微笑地想。

——燃烧者的头领，不仅干服了普罗米波利斯的行政官，还干服了他养大多年的小崽子。

TBC.


End file.
